Leonara, Bending of time
by Healinglight
Summary: Leonara is the newest student at Hogwarts, and many new mysteries occur, what will happen, who will she meet?


**The Beginning**

At the beginning of each year the school of magic, Hogwarts welcomes new students for seven years of training. Generally they are sorted into the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. So when the doors to the great hall opened with the first years in Harry's seventh year he knew the drill quite well.

br 

"Welcome first years, Mcgonagall said, Come stand up at the front and you shall be sorted into your houses for the next seven years."

br 

The first year students looked shakened by the experience of travelling to Hogwarts and now they will be sorted by something? The first students went to the stool and were sorted. An even allotment of students in each of the four houses. Through out the entire ceremony one person in a black cloak stood off to the side. Filch, the caretaker was speaking softly to the cloaked person.

br 

"Don't worry Tempsflow, it will all be over soon, you'll be sorted an no different than any of the others."

br 

"I won't be worrying about much in this school, even if it is not my own idea to come here for protection, I can

protect myself quite well."

br 

The mysterious cloaked figure had a moderately low voice, the voice sounded forced like it had been changed under the cloak so that no one would know the of them. Just then Mcgonagall noticed that Filch was talking to someone in the corner, someone who was waiting to be sorted.

br 

"Ah Tempsflow, you have arrived, or shall I call you as you requested, Leo?"

br 

"Leo is fine professor, I assume that I shall now be sorted?"

br 

"In a moment Leo,"

br 

Dumbledore said, his eyes were twinkling quite brightly,

br 

"This year at Hogwarts we shall have an unusual occurrence, Leo Tempsflow is joining us for a year, judging by age and talents Leo will be placed in the seventh year. I ask that the school and classes accommodate this peculiar task. So let us sort Leo into a house."

br 

Leo began to walk towards the front of the school, the cloak swirled behind as Leo approached that hat. Once sitting on the stool the entire school noticed that the cloak hid everything completely.

br 

"Now to wear the sorting hat your head must be uncovered Leo,"

br 

McGonagall paused as she was deeply curious of who Leo was.

br 

"I'm sure the school will not bite if you take off you're cloak, I'll even hold it for you."

br 

"Thank you, but no I shall hold onto it myself."

br 

With those few words Leo took off the cloak to reveal a deep red dress, her hair was full of soft curls that held a golden brown sheen. Her eyes when she looked up were the most vibrant purple ever seen, they shimmered blue and purple at the same time. A gasp swam across the room,

br 

"Well it is very nice to finally see who you are Miss Leo, shall we begin?"

br 

"yes please,"

br 

In a melodic voice that seemed to carry to all the professors ears. The sorting hat was then placed upon Leo's head,

br 

"Ah what an interesting mind you have, oh no wand, dear, that should be most difficult to learn with, where to place you though, Slytherin? no they're much to rude though cunning, yes cunning you have, but you're loyal, to you're own ends, interesting no Hufflepuff wouldn't do either, perhaps you're intelligence a great mind you have, oh you could compete against the greatest, but that is not you're heart is it Ravenclaw wouldn't do either. Perhaps you're courage... I think not, you're courageous enough but not blindly so. What is this, ah the reason you are here, I haven't felt someone like you and so strong in so long, I thought they banished him... I remember, there is so much I had forgotten ah I know exactly what you are now, a Terrafin!"

br 

Leo got off of the stool and quietly left the front she went to a table that appeared off to the side of the Slytherins, a great empty table no one was cheering to welcome her, her school crest changed to match her house, a purple and gold background with a great Phoenix as the house mascot. Dumbledore was visibly shakened, he stood up at the professors table and addressed the assembled crowd.

br 

"Well welcome to Hogwarts for another year, no entering the Dark Forest as always, Let the feast begin"

br 

Leo didn't feel like staying for very long as it was quite lonely at a table by herself as well everyone kept glancing over to see what she was doing. Glad for her enchanted cloak of non-discrimination she realized that it probably wasn't good to fool everyone.

br 

well I suppose I'll go and find my house, I wonder where it could be?

br 

Leo stood up to leave and noticed that professor Binns was making his way over, as a ghost it was quite easy for him to travel to her side.

br 

"Ah miss Leo, just the person I was looking for, I'm sure you're about to go and search for you're new house, interestingly enough I was a Terrafin when I was alive, that was a long time ago but it still exists."

br 

"What do you mean professor, did it not exist for a while?"

br 

"No? I suppose you wouldn't know, Terrafin was banished for misuse of students so the first four eliminated his memory as collective ghosts, some people were allowed to know, headmasters, and headmistresses, but those who were alive before the banishing remembered his time here, it was a house created for extraordinary students, like yourself, I suppose I shall ask Dumbledore if I can be you're house guardian, there's quite a lot to learn."

br 

"I suppose there is, a lot to learn I mean, I guess I was put in this house for wandless magic," (she's interrupted)

br 

"Oh no I doubt it would be just that though being able to do wandless magic is quite hard to do, ah here we are, hmm I suppose the portrait has no password yet? let me go in and find out for you, one moment please"

br 

Leo stood waiting for professor Binns to return, the portrait was very interesting to look at, she was a fairy who sat on a rock, there was a little spider that kept trying to reach her and everytime it got near she would fly up in the air to avoid it.

br 

"Hello there fairy, I'm new to this school, I think you're supposed to be my portrait hole for the commons."

br 

"Ah yes, I wondered when I would reappear... it's quite interesting to be non-existent. I suppose you would like to know the password you're ghost professor is still searching, I'll be nice but only because you have the proper scent, the password is _Ms. Muppet._"

br 

"Alright, Ms. Muppet"

br 

The portrait hole swung open revealing a beautiful greenhouse type room, it had huge windows and flowers growing everywhere, there were little fairies floating around talking to flowers. Suddenly they all stopped and looked over at her, they swarmed over and were talking all at once trying to ask a thousand questions each.

br 

"Wait one at a time please!"

br 

Leo was so frustrated she couldn't make sense of what they wanted. While she was waiting for the fairies to calm down a very regal looking fairy sauntered over.

br 

"Ah finally they have released us from that morbid non-existence, We are the fairy folk of the Terrafin tower, the opposite tower is Gryffindor which you will be able to see from the bedrooms. We are the caretakers of needs, we will help you understand you're private special talents, from you're name alone I know you're ancestry involves time travel, what other talents you have will be revealed. Interestingly enough you are the first in over 400 years to be brought here, yes we shall begin to reclaim our heritage and we shall bring back our students. Special talents must not be ignored."

br 

"Thank you I'm assuming you're the queen fairy?"

br 

"Yes I am, well you're things have already been brought up, we shall begin to wander around and hunt out the particularly strong powers that are unexplored in all of the students, they will join you soon enough."

br 

With that the fairies zoomed out of the windows, Leo supposed they had a power which let them fly through solid objects. She walked up a tower corridor that professor Binns said was her side, found the room with her things in it. It was a quaint little room, beautiful view, she saw the opposite tower, it was regal, impressive looking, but distant. Her own room there was only one other bed, curious how could so many students fit into the school if there were only two beds to a room, there has to be at least four to each room to be plausible, if not more. Maybe because there were few students with mystical powers obscure enough it was poignant to have few to an area. She wandered through all the rooms in total there would only ever be 16 students in this tower.

br 

"Well I suppose I should go and unpack, no one to talk to maybe I'll explore tomorrow."

br 

Leo was talking to no one in particular but the feeling she was being watched was comforting like it always was.

**Back in The Great Hall After Leo Left**

"Harry who the bloody hell was that!"

br 

"I have no idea Ron, I mean she was HOT! but Dumbledore has said nothing about it, maybe Hagrid will know something?"

br 

"Oh come on guys I mean she's a new student and her house needs some researching, I'm a bit furious with myself I've never even heard of the Terrafin house before."

br 

Up at the front of the hall all the professors were quickly passing words to each other

Snape wrote to Dumbledore, "what is this Terrafin house, I've never heard of it, we should force Ms. Leo into a

proper house."

br 

Dumbledore wrote back to Snape, "She is in a proper house, forgotten but proper, I hope we can all be ready for the changes that will take place.

br 

A scream from over at the Ravenclaw house erupts and then at the Slytherin, with in a few moments there are screams from all over the great hall.

br 

"Silence!"

br 

Dumbledore amplifies his voice to instil the need for silence he calls the fairies, as they were the ones causing all the ruckus, up to the front,

br 

"I have seen you're bunch in a long time."

br 

"I know sir we have just been released and we are doing our job as the sorting hat failed in finding all the appropriate students, we need them so they can learn."

br 

"How many students are in the wrong house, other than miss Leo?"

br 

"15"

br 

"oh dear, let me address them so that they don't panic again."

br 

By this time the great hall was under control the professors had all of the houses in a line.

br 

"Students, calm down please, patience is required. With the reopening of the Terrafin house there are now 15 spots open to exemplary students, these students have powers that are yet unknown. The fairies that are beside me will travel around to all of you and find the missing 15 spots. I'm sorry for all of those being uprooted from you're houses, but this will be a great experience for all of you."

br 

The group of fairies went up and down every aisle taking out random people from each house when it ended up, 4 from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were taken and 3 from Gryffindor were taken. The most notable students taken were Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, most of the other students taken were in lower years, only two of them were first years. Professor Binns appeared by Dumbledore they were talking animatedly about something of great import. They seemed to reach some conclusion or agreement what it was no one could tell.

br 

"Well welcome to you're new house, uh I'll lead you to it now that we are finally settled."

br 

"I can't believe I'm stuck in this stupid house! with Granger! The nerve, I will never stand for this!"

br 

"Oh shut up Malfoy you think I enjoy being stuck in a house with you! I definitely will not enjoy seeing you all the time!"

br 

"Quiet please, the password is? oh I can't remember just a moment, oh Leo do you know the password?"

br 

"Yes its Ms. Muppet"

br 

With that the door opened and there was a collective gasp from all the students who saw their common room for the first time.

br 

"Its so beautiful... I can't remember why I didn't want to come here."

br 

"Granger, even I have to admit this is one bloody peaceful place. I might actually grow to like it here."

br 

"Well come on in everyone, this is the main room, the password for this week is Ms. Muppet, straight ahead are the entrances for the bedrooms, the signs above indicate you're entrance. and that door just off to the left of our entrance is the archway to the training areas. We have all kinds of training rooms, the house vault is down below as well. A few words on dress, since we are not a normal house, we wear clothing that is a cut above, gold and purples are welcomed but if you need to wear other colours you're allowed. All of you're crests have been changed so you're already set with that. This weekend we will be shopping for some newer clothing, as some of you are a bit too tattered for school clothes. Hermione, and Leo, you can be in charge of the women, and Draco and Derrick you can be in charge of the men's shopping. Well I think that is all the announcements for now, the rest of the evening you have off. Good-evening Ladies and Gentleman."

br 

With that introductory speech Professor Binns floated off to leave the newly anointed Terrafins to themselves.

br 

"Hermione, why don't we lead the women up to their new quarters? I mean they already have their things transported over."

br 

"Ah yes, I suppose that would work, come on guys."

br 

"Hey Draco, Derrick said, I suppose that means the two of us will be in charge of these guys for the rest of the year, think it will be fun?"

br 

"Why should I care, my father will most definitely be hearing about this 'change' in house, how could Dumbledore allow such a thing to occur!"

br 

br 

"Leo, how do you think the school will take this change?"

br 

"I don't know Hermione, but I think we should rest, who knows what is in store for tomorrow."

br 

Hermione and Leo climbed into their beds and quickly fell asleep, although all of Terrafin was asleep the rest of the school was awake with the whispers of wonder.

**On the Other Side**

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in the Slytherin common room, its cold green and silver walls reflecting their moods, cold and depressed. What would they do now it's their final year but Draco has been ripped from their side, a friend, a leader, and now an empty space.

br 

"How can the do that Crabbe? What are we going to do without our Leader? Crabbe I'm so lost, we have to contact Lucius... We need him really badly now."

br 

"I know Goyle, lets contact him, he'll know what to do! He's got so much power doesn't he?"

br 

They looked to each other as if to say more, but the space was just empty, there was no commanding presence, just to large hulks with no power to do anything, would Draco even talk to them now? Only time would tell.

br 

"Goyle do you remember that thing Lucius said to use if we ever needed to contact him and Draco wasn't around?"

br 

"Ah so you are pining for you're leader boys?"

br 

"Professor Snape! uh we didn't see you there."

br 

"Obviously, I shall get you in contact with Lucius myself, I understand he might be able to change this unfortunate predicament?"

br 

"That's what we're hoping for Sir."

Snape nodded his head as if to flick off an unwanted bug from his hair, he reached in to his cloak, a deep green almost black, he pulled out a vial and threw it into the fire, a face materialized in the green glowing fire. It had cold steel blue eyes, white blond hair that went beyond the neck, and a very disgruntled looking expression.

br 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

br 

"Quite simple Lucius, these boys have something urgent they require you're assistance with."

br 

"Very well, bring them forward, and it had better be good."

br 

"Uh, sir, Draco has been switched out of the Slytherin house."

br 

"WHAT! Explain immediately!"

br 

"Uh well this new student arrived at the sorting, and she was sorted into some house called Terrafin, and well it seems that's where Draco was meant to be... uh so we need... uh you're help in getting him back... sir."

br 

Crabbe and Goyle glanced at each other, even Snape was waiting Lucius announcement.

br 

"I see, well there really isn't much we can do now is there, its actually quite fortunate that he is in that house, now his individual skill we be further advanced for the power and use of our Dark Lord."

br 

"Are you certain? It will be hard on these two louts, who are going to bed NOW!"

br 

Crabbe and Goyle hurried off to bed as quickly as they could, neither of them looking back.

br 

"Yes, Snape I understand you're concern, but there is nothing to fear, Draco is well trained he will follow whatever I tell him to do, even if he is under the protection of those insipid fairies. I'm going to leave, I must contact the Dark Lord, he needs to know of this new change, we will no longer be able to fully watch Draco's changes, and adjust our medicine."

br 

"I understand Lucius, good evening."

br 

The fire sparked and crackled one last time and than returned to its natural red, leaving Snape alone in his house's common room. He quickly left the room, walking towards his office a thousand thoughts raced through his mind, Draco was on medicine? He didn't think that Lucius completely understood what would happen to Draco in that house, it reminded him of the earlier conversation with Dumbledore, Draco would be cut off from the staff except for in class and dinner, his training would be overseen by those damnable fairies. Even Potter didn't like the change, Draco, he might have a chance to escape the Dark Lord, looking at his mark, the feeling of wretchedness crept up his throat. Why did he do such a foolish thing, he had a chance, now Draco has a better chance of escaping than he ever had./

Back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Why is this happening Harry? I can't believe that the slime ball Malfoy and our Hermione is in the same house! She needs to be protected he could do things!"

br 

"Ron, calm down, Binns is the professor and he is the house guardian. Hermione's going to be perfectly safe. I wonder if we'll be able to meet with her very often. Do you remember what Dumbledore said, Hermione will still be Hermione but better, and her allegiance will be unknown, share no information you do not want spread around. I guess he's afraid she'll say something that Malfoy will use. Yawn Ron we have the day off tomorrow so lets get some rest."

br 

"Alright Harry, well I'm going to write a letter to mom, She'll probably want to get a hold of Hermione's mom. Night Harry."

**The Next Day**

The sun that shined through the window that morning was glorious, like the reflection of water on a cave roof, it sparkled off of all the crystals Leo and Hermione had hung last night.

br 

"Why did you want me to help with these hangings? I mean apparently I don't have a divination bone in my entire body."

br 

"Oh pish posh, didn't you're mother ever tell you not to believe everything that was told to you, those crystals positively sung when you touched them. So what should we do today Hermione, or can I call you Mione?"

br 

"Mione is fine, its what Ron and Harry call me all the time, I guess we should eat first and than go for a tour of the castle, I'm pretty sure there are somethings we've never seen before, like this tower."

br 

With those last smirked words, both Hermione and Leo burst out in fits of giggles, they were laughing so hard that they didn't see Rebeka, a third year, standing at the door.

br 

"ahem, excuse me, Leo, Hermione, um me and the other girls don't want to go down for breakfast on our own, we wondered if you could well, take us down?"

br 

"Oh certainly, just let Leo and myself get dressed we'll meet you in the commons in ten minutes."

br 

Ten Minutes Later

br 

"Hi guys, oh I guess you men can join us too, no Draco? oh well I guess he's going to go sit with the Slytherins, some habits are so hard to change. So what do we have here, two first years, one from hufflepuff, and one from Slytherin, two second years, both from Gryffindor, two third years, one from Slytherin and one from Ravenclaw, two fourth years one from Ravenclaw and one from Slytherin, two fifth years oh they're both from Hufflepuff, two sixth years one from Ravenclaw and one from Hufflepuff, and four seventh years one Gryffindor, one Slytherin, one from Ravenclaw and Leo a terrafin. Well it appears that there is pretty much an equal show from all houses and all grades. I suppose that will do fine. Well lets go have breakfast now, shall we?"

br 

A small little voice emanated from behind Hermione's back

br 

"Ahem, I just wanted to tell you all that we have fairies who will be assigned as guides for all of you, this will be you're training aide and guide. When you've done you're homework, which you will do eyeing the former Slytherins you will begin you're various training, like combat, magical and non-magical, research for fighting against various attacks, and of course exploring you're hidden talents. For some this last trait will take a while to emerge, but do not fear it will eventually emerge out of the depths. well go have fun!"

br 

The group of students left their commons, they wandered out into the small glassed courtyard that connected their house to the school, it was beautiful, the greenery was stunning and the view of the lake was magnificent. They continued into the school, as they entered the great hall a hush fell over the tables, everyone peered over to look at them, they walked up to their table off to the side and plates appeared food filled the spaces between themselves, some of the younger Terrafins began to feel nervous as everyone kept staring. Derrick stood up and turned to the school.

br 

"Just because we're no longer in you're houses doesn't mean we're any different have a common courtesy for us as we do for you and go back to eating you're food! We're just trying to eat ours!"

br 

Reluctantly the rest of the school went back to their own plates. Over near the Gryffindor table Harry and Ron were quietly talking about something important, it was entertaining enough to attract the attention of Draco Malfoy, he sauntered over to them to see what they were doing and he also needed their help.

br 

"Harry, Ron I need you're help,"

br 

"And why should we help you, git!"

br 

"Because I know you're going to use the invisibility cloak to stalk after Hermione and Leo, and I want in, look before you say no hear me out, I've got to know what they're up to, I tried to leave that house and I can't so I need to know if they've tried the same, it has some spell over it. Mind you I don't care for Crabbe and Goyle's constant staring so meet me by the front hall, after lunch, that should give them some time to be buddy buddy and start handing over good information. What don't give me that look you know as well as I do that it's pointless to follow someone around when they haven't even begun to warm up to each other yet. So what do you say?"

br 

"If you'll let us see the new tower, its a deal, other than that you've got nothing."

br 

"'Fine I'll show it to you after breakfast, Crabbe and Goyle can't even get up to the landing near our tower. see you soon boys."

br 

Draco was a bit sarcastic at the end of his little talk but his mind was working faster than normal, it felt like a fog had been lifted off of his mind, instead of sitting back down with the rest of the Slytherins, he headed over to his new house-mates and sat down, surprisingly enough he joined in the conversations, it was a pleasant enough breakfast and everyone was eager to search around the castle for the new and hidden areas.

br 

After Lunch

br 

"So Mione where do you want to head to next?"

br 

"Hmm, I think we should go towards the fifth floor, it always seemed to lack something, maybe it was the little Terrafin in me knowing more than I should?"

br 

"See I told you that there was more divination than not in you're mind! You just had to cleanse the soul of all those hidden thoughts!"

br 

(laughing) "I know, well lets head on up."

br 

Behind them the three boys were struggling to not trip, finally Draco miniaturized himself and Ron and slid into Harry's pocket, that way it was much easier to hide one person than it was to hid three. Even Ron had to agree it was a good idea, enough to ask for a copy of the spell used, Draco hissed out a later to Ron. Oddly though the three of them had been getting along just fine, it seemed as though their differences were a figment of their imaginations.

br 

The fifth floor had its normal twisting corridor, but when it should have ended at a class room there was now another set of doors, Hermione tried one door and than Leo tried another, both didn't work even with alohamora, so finally they both tried the third door, and it opened. Inside the room was quite dusty like it hadn't been opened in years. They began to look around, Harry followed behind them, as soon as they had all fully entered the room a voice boomed.

br 

"WHO DARES ENTER MY SANCTUM!"

br 

"I'm sorry sir we're just two Terrafins, we were curious."

br 

"THERE ARE MORE THAN JUST TWO TERRAFINS, I HAVE NO CONCERN WITH YOU!"

br 

With that Harry's cloak flew off, and he was revealed much to Hermione's dismay.

br 

"Harry! Explain yourself!"

br 

"We were just following them sir, we were curious too. I'm very sorry I'll leave if you like."

br 

"DO YOU WANT THEM TO BE HERE TERRAFINS?"

br 

"Its alright if they're here, we're very sorry that they have disturbed you."

br 

"FINE BUT BE WARNED NON-TERRAFINS, ENTER WITHOUT A TERRAFIN AND YOU ARE DOOMED!"

br 

The voice disappeared as soon as it had appeared, leaving an eerie silence in its wake.

br 

"What are you doing here! I mean of all the nerve how long were you following! Answer me now and it had better be good!"

br 

"I wanted to know where you were going, you haven't talked to us since you were shifted and I was worried! I'm so sorry for following you Hermione, and you too Leo, I was just so curious."

br 

"Fine but get out, I don't want you following us again today, and for some guarantee, we're keeping the cloak until tomorrow. you can get it at breakfast."

br 

Harry sulked out, the door closing behind him, both Draco and Ron were shouting in his pocket the moment they were out of earshot. miniature voices shouting,

br 

"You fool why did you let them push you around! let me go! Now!"

br 

"I'm so angry with myself, I'm just going back to the commons, coming Ron?"

br 

"Yeah, whatever we can discuss what we found out, sorry Draco better luck next time right?"

br 

"Yeah whatever I'll see what I can find out back at my commons, I'll still show you the room another time, I guess I got a bit distracted this morning, sorry for that."

br 

Back in the fifth floor room

br 

"God the nerve of Harry I can't believe he followed us!"

br 

"Mione, I don't think he was alone,"

br 

"Why do you say that Leo?"

br 

"Well he kept switching between we and I, so I think he wasn't alone probably some extendable ears or something."

br 

"ooh wait until I found out! Than he's in REAL trouble!"

br 

"Lets get back to that voice in the the room, I'm really curious about it."

br 

The girls wandered around the dusty room looking through various items, Hermione found so many books she used a charm to shrink them all into her bag, a few books were definitely worth reading by both of the girls, but the interesting thing was a wand that sat on a pedestal near the back of the room. What could it possibly be for? Leo desperately wanted to touch it like it was calling for her, but she couldn't at least not while Mione was here, for her health's sake of course.

br 

"Mione,"

br 

"Yes?"

br 

"I found a wand back here and I really want to touch it but I think it would be best if you weren't in here, but I do want you to know about it first."

br 

"Leo, how about we put a locking spell on this room, so no one but us can enter, and than once we've read up on these books you can come back for the wand, but I will definitely be standing outside the door waiting to make sure you're alright. okay?"

br 

"I suppose I can wait, its hard though... so hard"

br 

Even while she was talking the wand's call was getting stronger, Hermione didn't know what to do, she grabbed her new friends arm and yanked her out of the room, instead of doing a powerful locking charm that allowed both of them she changed it to just her, she didn't want Leo sneaking in when she couldn't be there to help her. Maybe Harry could help her with this, heck she'd even ask Draco for help if it meant anything at all. Hermione kept looking over at Leo, she seemed entranced by the door, the further they got the less glazed she looked, it wasn't a good sign, not a good sign at all.

**Asking For Help**

br br 

Hermione paced around the owlery, she had written a letter for Harry, but now she was debating whether she should even send it, What if Harry didn't want to help her, she hadn't even talked to Harry since she had switched houses. They had been so excited coming up on the train, They had even talked of making their feelings official, they would have been in the same common room, walking around to classes, making everything work out, and now, she didn't even have his daily support.

br br 

"Oh Harry, I don't know if I should even send this to you..."

br br 

Hermione slid down against the door, she started to cry, feeling so hopeless, there was no end, if she didn't ask for help than Leo might do something absolutely terrible.

br br 

"What are you doing here Granger?"

br br 

It was Malfoy, he scared her out of her daze, she stared up at him, silent tears still streaking down her cheeks. He was surprised, Granger crying? He kneeled down to her level and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, swollen with crying, a new emotion bubbled up in his chest, care.

br br 

"Oh, I'm sorry Granger I didn't know you were crying, do you mind if I ask why you were crying? I'd like to help if you could."

br br 

"Malfoy I just I don't know, I mean I want to send this letter but I don't know if I could, What would happen if I didn't send it would be terrible, but if I do send it he might not respond. Oh I don't know what to do."

br br 

She broke out in a fresh batch of tears, Draco didn't know what to do, so he reached out and enfolded Hermione in his arms, let her sob against his chest, it felt nice to help someone.

br br 

"Hermione, I don't know who he is, though I think I know, but send the letter, he would never turn you down its not in his heart, and if he does I'll help you with anything you need, just ask."

br br 

Hermione looked up at Draco she sniffled but nodded, she would send off the letter, Draco was right she hadn't anything to fear, Harry loved her. Draco helped Hermione up, and together they tied the letter to one of the school owls and sent it off to meet its recipient.

br br 

In the Gryffindor Common Room

br br 

"Harry do you think Hermione likes it in her new house?"

br br 

"Well I suppose, but we don't get to see her to often, I guess she's just really busy."

br br 

An owl flew in through an open window over to where Harry and Ron were playing Wizards chess, Ron was winning but that was never a surprise. The owl came to a stop over by Harry's shoulder and waited for him to remove the letter from it's leg. He did so quickly and the owl flew off, not waiting for a pat or rest, guess it must be from within the school. Ron looked over at Harry quizzically.

br br 

"Whose it from Harry?"

br br 

"I don't know yet, oh, I do now, can I ask a small favour Ron?"

br br 

"Sure what is it Harry?"

br br 

"Could you let me read this in private? I just think I should."

br br 

"Alright, have fun reading!"

br br 

Harry opened the letter and began to read what Hermione sent.

br br 

i _Dear Harry, I'm so sorry I haven't sent you anything in a while, _

_I really wanted to but its so hard with all the work I've been doing._

_We've been learning about our inner talents, _

_Draco has been quite nice actually, I know you would have been worried _

_about that. I feel like we've drifted away, I'm going to Hogsmeade this weekend, _

_and well I wanted to go with you, I need to see you. I miss you._

br br 

_I actually sent this letter to you because I'm worried, That day when you _

_snuck up on us Leonora found a wand. It calls to her, and thats what worries_

_me so much, She seems to be attracted to it far too much. I read up on it. _

_The wand is cursed. Long ago when the Original Terrafin was alive_

_this was the wand he created for someone, who that is no one knows, _

_or at least it isn't recorded. I asked Draco for more books on the Terrafin_

_He found some in his fathers library, but that was no surprise to us. Since _

_he left the Slytherin house he's actually been a lot nicer, Leo and I have some _

_ideas, but we want to see you more often. I have been talking to my fairy, _

_Zildian, She says that since there is the war to worry about and they have _

_such an excess of fairies they would be willing to teach some of the _

_'Honourable' students in combat fighting, both with magic and without._

_I've already talked to Headmaster Dumbledore, and he agrees. it would be _

_good for everyone in the order, and those who aren't as well._

br br 

_But back to Leonora, I got a little off track there for a moment, she's been walking_

_the corridor where the wand is. I worry for her as it seems to be on her mind_

_all the time, she said she can even hear it speaking. Thats where we got _

_the idea to research famous curses. Oh yes, the wand once created didn't_

_work for the person he intended, and even he couldn't use it. When he _

_threatened to destroy it someone the unknown we figure put a curse on _

_it saying that if anyone other than the one true holder touched, they would die _

_until the true holder touched it. Its horrible I don't want Leo to die, she's been such _

_a good friend to me. Well if you don't want to meet at Hogsmeade thats alright. _

_I guess I'll just ask someone else. I would really love to see you soon, We have _

_so much to catch up on._

br br 

_Love Hermione_

br br 

_p.s. I've put the cloak in the package below. I'm sorry I forgot to bring it back. /i _

br br 

Hermione, I wondered why you've looked so worried in class, no wonder you're covered in work, practises, and everything. I have to send you a letter, quickly too. Harry took out his quill and quickly wrote back to Hermione.

br br 

_ i Dear Hermione, _

_I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you, its been so long since we had talked. _

_I will help you with Leo's problem, and I'm sure that Ron and few of the _

_others would love to do combat training we all need it for the upcoming fight._

_Careful with Draco, we still don't know what he will do in the end._

_I love you, and I always will._

_Love Harry. /i _

br br 

"That seems right, I hope Leo will be able to hold on until we can get together. Hedwig can you take this to Hermione."

**Fury Of Voldemort**

On the far side of the hill there is a small crook. To the passer-by it isn't much just a little jut, in reality it is the entrance to the lair of Voldemort. A labyrinth of passageways and corridors. all leading to different rooms. all showing a different set of doors when you exit the room. Only Lord Voldemort knew which passage to take. Those that followed him got absolutely lost sometimes. Everyone who could avoided his path today. He was not happy, not at all. Apparently Lucius, one of his highest supporters and a death eater had made a gigantic mistake.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING! YOU IMBECILE! MORON!"

"My lord, I don't know what I've done that makes you so angry, tell me and I will rectify it, just tell me!"

"Don't raise you're voice at me! You are but an insignificant worm! It is Draco I need, his talents would be more important than you, you're family and everyone else combined! You think that by letting him stay in that house he will be able to serve ME better! You fool, he's already forgotten to be scared of you! It's only a matter of time before he learns who he truly is. If we lose Draco, I swear you will pay in every way."

His final words were the softest but most frightening thing Lucius had ever heard. He hadn't even told the Dark Lord that three other Slytherins were in that house as well. Wait until Christmas time when the parents tell the Dark Lord that their children were in that house, maybe he could feign that he didn't know about them. That might fly, he just had to find a disposable pensive. Why did Voldemort explode over Draco's new house? Draco was loyal, there was nothing he wouldn't do for me, Maybe I should pay a visit. See my dear son, try some verbal persuasion.

Leonoras Diary

_ i Dear Diary, _

_I've been trying to stay away from that wand, but it calls, the call is so powerful. My fairy Trima says that I shouldn't worry, everything will fall into place. I don't know if it will, I know Hermione's worried. She'll meet up with Harry tomorrow, she loves him so much. I think its almost torn them apart to be separate for so long. _

_I've been noticing two things lately, that Ron is quite handsome but he seems to be so sure of himself, though Lily a girl in our house really fancies him, I think I'll tell him when I see him next that Lily likes him a lot. I've also noticed Draco. Since I met him he's actually gotten nicer. He was rambling a bit the first few sessions we had, and oddly enough he has gotten faster and better, his fairy says that he is just training him better. I doubt it, I talked to Draco briefly and he said that his food is tasting better, were his other house-mates poisoning him?_

_I've been reading about the famous Harry Potter, he's got quite a history, but I know that Dumbledore and him have been talking about the coming era. One where Voldemort will fight to have the right to rule the world. I don't know if he should be able to rule the world, but thats his prerogative. _

_We we're study a boggart we found in a cupboard the other day, when I looked at it it changed into myself, but older. It was really familiar. I felt like I knew it, and I was feeling so small, so insignificant. I just wanted to cry and run away. Hermione got rid of the vile thing though. I don't know who that was, Hermione said that it looked like how I was afraid I would look in the future, I don't think its that. Today is the anniversary of my first day with the Gypsies. I met them 6 years ago, they said they would take me in and protect me with all their power until they couldn't anymore. I guess sending me away was the only thing they could do._

Leo stops for a moment she flips to the back of her diary and sees the note mama Drinis sent with her, it was a note telling her that when she first arrived at the camp she cried herself to sleep saying "momma don't please don't I'll be good I promise MOMMA!" Her last scream always woke the camp up, but her new mama said it was alright, she would forget. Oddly enough she did, the dreams went away and her hair would stop igniting. mama Drinis said in the note that she should always look for her other half. It would be the key or the knot to her failure. Leo hung her head low, and he curls fell over her shoulder. The enchantment that mama Drinis had put on her was starting to wear off. It was her own insistence to look spectacular. Her eyes were a little less vivid, and her hair started to show roots of being a soft brown, the hints of gold were still there but not as vibrant as they had originally been.

"Leo?"

"Oh Hermione I didn't see you there, do you need something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Draco is looking for you downstairs, he says he wanted to show you something."

"Oh okay, I'll be right down."

I wonder what Draco wants, maybe were scheduled to train together. The fairies do that a lot, at first I was really annoyed but now. well its alright.

The wand

It's not working any more, I can't even draw into her thoughts. Stupid girl, I need fresh blood, I need to be revived! I can barely reach out to anyone, its been so long. I need some substance, ah a rat!

here little rat come to me, thats right sniff my tip...

That was satisfying, a little bit longer I will wait... only a little bit longer.

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but its just a footnote to the next chapter!

**Meeting with one Love at a time**

"Harry! oh I'm so glad you came!"

Harry bent down and enfolded Hermione in his arms, He didn't care who saw he bent his head down and looked at Hermione, she looked so perfectly innocent, didn't even know she was going to be kissed in a moment. Harry leaned into Hermione's range and kissed her soft lips. Her eyes widen with shock of such an open gesture, but she quickly returned the kiss. It was sweet, but it tasted so good.

"Oh, Harry... I..."

"I just wanted to show how much I missed you and how much I love you. Hermione I could never truly feel magical unless I was going out with you."

Harry looked so happy but at the same time he was absolutely petrified and Hermione knew it.

"Harry of course I will go out with you!"

She felt like she was absolutely glowing, she wouldn't even need a wand to light up the room. She almost forgot to tell Harry about how Leo was acting. She needed his help, she wanted him to stand outside the room so that if anything went wrong they would have someone strong to help.

"Harry, Leo's being drawn by a wand that we found, you remember the day when you snuck up on us? Well it was that day, she's been stalking the corridors around there and I won't be able to hold her off for much longer. So I want you to stand outside the room waiting for us, it should only take ten or so minutes to cast the spell to ensure the wand is safe, after that we'll come out."

"Than why do you need me there Hermione? I mean if I'm only standing guard it shouldn't be that dangerous."

"It's just a fail safe Harry, How have classes been?"

"Good, they're harder without you there but I still see you some days, Ron and I are studying as hard as we can, He's glad that Leo told him about Lily, but he really liked Leo too, she didn't seem to even notice!"

"She noticed but she likes other people, I'm glad things are working out with Lily and Ron, its always nice to seem him happy. Are you looking forward to starting to train?"

"Oh god yes, I've told everyone I can think of, Even Fred and George are going to come by, Dumbledore's letting them as they were unfairly let go. so they'll be coming by once a week to train with us! I'm so excited... Filch is down right angry though, he thinks they're going to trap the school with pranks all over. I doubt that it would be everywhere but who knows its Fred and George."

"Well our Butterbeer has arrived, lets just drink and talk about more personal things, come and slide over here."

Hermione patted the seat beside her and looked to Harry, he definitely caught on to what she wanted to do.

Back at the Terrafin House

"Alright Draco what do you want?"

"We're here to train don't you remember, we just set the time a week ago."

"Oops, no I guess I forgot," Leo's face starts to turn a bright red "Look lets just start the practise session."

Draco and Leo move towards the center pit, its vibrant red mixed with black. They face each other and bow, taking out their wands, their wands suddenly fly out of their hands looking around they see both of their fairy's holding up their wands, nodding their heads Leo and Draco face each other and begin the fight.

Draco looked at Leo for a moment judging how he should fight her, she was so easy on the eyes. He spread his legs so he would be balanced, looking at her one last time he started to circle getting ready to catch her.

Leo looked at Draco, ah so he wants a physical fight does he, well this will knock him off his rocker, Leo started to concentrate on both her hands and Draco she watched as he circled she began to dodge his attacks, she concentrated on the orb of light she had in her hands, Draco's eyes widened and he ducked just in time for the orb of light that was hurtling towards him.

"Time!" Draco shouted unsure of how he should continue, "how did you do that? I can't fight if she's going to do that" Draco pleaded at both Leo and his Fairy.

"Sigh, alright watch her again and try to mimic the actions, concentrate on your inner power, thats it, feel it grow it will tell you when to throw, thats right now throw it! Good! Begin the fight again!"

Draco sighed and faced Leo again, he could almost imagine her saying she'd go easier on him. They began circling again it was easier to form the energy balls this time. He started hurtling them at her one after another, she matched his tempo and when it bored her she raised the speed going faster and faster. Draco could barely keep up he was getting exhausted, what was going on, He looked at Leo wanting her to stop she looked like there was a halo of energy surrounding her. Draco's eyes widen in shock!

"Leo! What's going on!" Draco watched as Leo concentrated on her powers again she was going for a large energy burst, forcing her magic into higher stronger more volatile realms. The power, Leo felt so alive with the power, she felt it consume her.

"Draco stop her, she's become energy she'll destroy herself, get in there now!" All the fairies had flown into the chamber trying to quell the energy that Leo was producing they pleaded with Draco to do something, anything.

Draco thought for a moment, she looks like fire, Water! Water puts out fire! Draco began to concentrate feeling like water swimming in it anything that reminded him of water, he felt so utterly wet, he went over to Leo he could just see her looking out at him, pain, confusion, frustration flitting across her face, Draco leaned down and hugged Leo as hard as he could. It was so hard to hold on, he bent down into the fires and kissed Leo, her eyes flung open in shock.

"Draco!"

We are one, you and I


End file.
